Earth X Vol 1 0
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * ** ** * * * * * * * * Other Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * * * ** ** ** ** * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** *** *** *** *** *** * * * * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * * * * * Locations: * (Reality) ** *** **** ** ** ** Items: * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = X-51, the MACHINE MAN, has been mysteriously transported to the surface of the moon by the WATCHER; and it seems that something is happening on Earth. Something that has been occurring since the beginning of time. And it will leave no being -- from the AVENGERS to the X-MEN -- unchanged. | Notes = *Like the entire Earth X trilogy, this issue touches on a number of subjects that deal with the entire history of the Marvel Universe. This prelude issue covered most of the Marvel Universes history as it is known on the planet Earth. * The original cover features the hand of the original Human Torch (Jim Hammond), who was the first hero in the Marvel Universe (appearing in ''Marvel Comics'' #1.) * X-51, aka Machine Man, aka Aaron Stack, first appeared in ''2001: A Space Odyssey'' #1 * On page 10, the location that X-51 stumbles across is the Blue Area of the moon. Constructed long ago by the alien Kree. It is the home of Uatu the Watcher and was once home to the Inhumans. It's known for being the only area on the moon that has an atmosphere that can sustain life. The bones that are seen in the second panel belong to Devil Dinosaur and Moon-Boy as revealed in Earth X Trilogy Companion. * Page 11 panels 2 shows a blaster, and on panel 3 we see scorch marks on the ground. X-51 is in the location in which Dark Phoenix killed herself for the sake of the universe in . * The Astronaut watching X-51 in panel 4 & 5 of page 11 is John Jameson, aka the Man-Wolf. He's the son of Daily Bugle owner J. Jonah Jameson. He first appeared in . * Page 12: The citadel shown here is owned by the Watcher, it first appeared in . * Page 14/15: The giant projector that displays the Watcher's face was once depicted in when Wolverine accidentally stumbled upon the Watcher's citadel. * Page 18/19: The Celestials first appeared in . * Page 20: The Deviants on panel 3 were the Celestial's first attempt at mutating humanity. They first appeared in The as well as their next creations shown in panel 4, the Eternals. * Page 21: This one page spread shows of the Deviants subterranean world of Lemuria located deep below the Earth's surface, as well as the Eternals home Olympia, which is located in Greece. The Eternal Ajax (First appearance ) is seen flying towards Olympia. * Page 22: Panel 2 shows Kree Sentry robots escorting the humans who would become Inhumans to be exposed to the Terrigen Mists. The Kree Sentries were first seen in , the Inhumans first identified in . * Page 23: The hidden city of Attilan first appeared in . It was originally located Two hundred miles southwest of Iceland. It was later relocated to the Himalayan Mountain range in China, until finally it was moved to the Blue Area of the Moon. Each time it was moved it was to avoid being found by the rest of humanity. * Page 24: The continent of Atlantis that was sunk by the second host was first seen in , its people were Atlantians. * Page 25-25: The second panel shows a number of Earth Gods. They are from (from left to right) Ra the Egyptian sun god, Anubis the Egyptian god of the dead, Zeus leader of the Olympian gods and god of thunder, Hercules the son of Zeus, Odin leader of the Asgardian gods, Thor the Asgardian god of thunder, and Thor's half brother Loki the Asgardian god of lies. Anubis first appeared in , Zeus in , Hercules in , Odin & Loki first appeared in , and Thor first appeared in . * Page 26-27 Panel 1: In the first panel the Atlantians appeared in . * Page 26-27 Panel 2: In the second we see a Barbarian who could either be Conan (first appearance in ) or Kull (first appearing in ) Both are characters that were part of Marvel continuity but were owned by other parties. Marvel no longer holds the rights to either character, and this probably explains why the barbarian in question has his back turned to the reader, let alone not being mentioned by name. * Page 26-27 Panel 4: Depicts a number of Marvel's "wild west" characters. From back to front they are the Phantom Rider (There were two Phantom Riders in this era, Carter Slade who appeared in , and his brother and successor Lincoln Slade who appeared in , Rawhide Kid (Johnny Bart) who first appeared in , (Two-Gun Kid (Matt Hawk) who first appeared and (Kid Colt (Blaine Colt) who first appeared in . * Page 28: The first two panels retell the presentation of the original Human Torch to the press cicra 1939. These events and the original Torch's first appearance were depicted in Marvel Comics #1. Panel 3 shows Sgt. Fury and His Howling Commandos. Visible in this panel are Nick Fury, Dum Dum Dugan, and Gabriel Jones. All of whom first appeared in . * Page 29: Panel 2 shows Captain America (Steve Rogers) and his partner Bucky (Bucky Barnes), both first appeared in . Panel 3 & 4 show the Sub-Mariner (Namor McKenzie) who first appeared in . * Page 30: Panel 1 shows the Invaders consisting of the Original Human Torch, Sub-Mariner, Bucky, Captain America and Toro. The team was the first group of heroes during World War 2. They first appeared as a team in . Toro was the sidekick to the original Human Torch he first appeared in . In panel 2 we see the Red Skull (John Schmidt) standing to the left of Adolf Hitler. The Red Skull is Captain America's arch nemesis, he first appeared in . * Page 32-33: Features a number of the "Marvel Monsters" that were popular in the 1950's. After the war, popularity in super-hero comics flagged and comics turned to horror, science fiction, romance and drama. Marvel created a number of monsters for their horror and science fiction tales, some of these creatures are pictured here, from left to right they are: Groot (top left, first appeared in ), The Brute That Walks (First appearance ), The Glob (first appearance ) and others * Page 34-35: Features the origins of some of Marvel's best known characters during the Silver Age. From top to bottom they are: Peter Parker being bitten by the radioactive spider that would make him Spider-Man, originally depicted in . The bombardment of Reed Richards, Ben Grimm, Susan & Johnny Storm by the cosmic rays that would turn them into the Fantastic Four, as originally depicted in . Bruce Banner being caught in the explosion of his own gamma ray bomb from . And finally Matt Murdock getting struck by the chemical truck that ended up blinding him and giving him his abilities as Daredevil from . *Page 36: Panel one shows the second Human Torch (Johnny Storm) trying to revive the memories of the Sub-Mariner, this happened in . Panel two shows Namor finding Atlantis deserted, this happened in . His attack on New York City with the monster Giganto shown in panel 4 happened in Fantastic Four #4. Namor attacking the Eskimo's with the block of ice that contained the frozen body of Captain America happened in . * Page 37: Panel one shows the Avengers (first appearance ''Avengers'' #1), this shows their roster around the time Cap joined in ''Avengers'' #4. All members pictured here except for Cap joined the team in Avengers #1. Pictured here are Giant Man (Hank Pym) who first appeared in , he became Giant Man in Tales to Astonish #49), Thor (First appearance in Journey into Mystery #83), Iron Man (Tony Stark), first appeared in Tales of Suspense #39, the armor he's wearing is his second design first seen in Tales of Suspense #48) Wasp (Janet Van Dyne) who first appeared in and Captain America. Panel two shows the original Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell) who first appeared in . Marvel is wearing a traditional Kree military Captain's uniform, the star burst in the background of this panel was included in the design of his next costume. * Page 38: Shows a number of villains, they are (from back to front, left to right): Dr. Octopus (Otto Octavius) who first appeared in Amazing Spider-Man #3, The Lizard (Curtis Connors), First appearance Amazing Spider-Man #6), The Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) who first appeared in Amazing Spider-Man #50, The Mandarin who first appeared in Tales of Suspense #50, The Skrulls (first appearance Fantastic Four #2), Magneto, who first appeared in (Uncanny) X-Men #1 and Dr. Doom (Victor Von Doom) who first appeared Fantastic Four #5. * Page 39: Features the climax of the Fantastic Four's battle against Galactus depicted in Fantastic Four #50. Featured in this panel are Galactus (Galan), the Silver Surver (Norrin Radd), who both first appeared in Fantastic Four #48. In the bottom left we see Thing, Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Girl. Mr. Fantastic is holding the Ultimate Nullifier which was first seen in Fantastic Four #50. * Page 40: Panel 1 shows Scott Summers (Cyclops) of the X-Men running away from an angry mob, this was originally depicted in (Uncanny) X-Men #38-39. Panel 2 shows both Professor X (Charles Xavier) and Magneto, both first appeared in (Uncanny) X-Men #1. Panel 3 shows the original X-Men, the roster from back to front left to right are, Angel (Warren Worthington III), Iceman (Bobby Drake), Marvel Girl (Jean Grey), Cyclops, Professor X, and Beast (Henry McCoy) the team was first formed and the presented members first appeared in . * Page 41: Panel 1 shows a number of the Inhuman Royal Family who were first identified in ''Fantastic Four'' #45. In front is Black Bolt the Inhuman leader, to his top right is Triton and below from left to right are Gorgon (first seen in Fantastic Four #44), Karnak, and Medusa first seen Fantastic Four #36.) Panel 2 shows Alicia Masters (first seen Fantastic Four #8) inside the Hive laboratory during the events of Fantastic Four #66, and panel 3 shows her witnessing the birth of Adam Warlock, Him, from . * Page 44-45: Shows a number of Marvel characters circa 1999, they are: Jolt (Helen Takahama, first seen , Invisible Woman, Mr. Fantastic, Human Torch (Johnny Storm), Thing, Dr. Strange first seen in , Nate Grey, first seen in , Scarlet Witch first seen in , Hawkeye (Clint Barton), first seen in , Atlas (Erik Josten), first seen as Powerman in , he first appeared as Atlas in , Machine Man (X-51), Punisher (Frank Castle), first seen in , (Daredevil (Matt Mudock), (Hulk (Bruce Banner), Jubilee, first seen in , Siryn (Theresa Maeve Rourke Cassidy), first seen in ), Sunspot (Roberto da Costa) and Danielle Moonstar, both first seen , Gambit (Remy Lebeau), first seen in ), Deadpool, first seen , Warpath (James Proudstar), first seen , Iron Man, wearing armor circa , Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner), Colossus (Piotr Rasputin), and Storm (Ororo Munroe), all first seen , Captain America (with energy shield circa , Thor, Wolverine, first seen in , Spider-Man, Sub-Mariner. * Two variant covers for this comic exist. * The first variant is part of a larger work of art by artist Alex Ross. Putting all the covers together in the proper order shows a larger picture. This particular cover shows the hand of the Golden Age Human Torch. This cover had a second printing. The 2nd printing of this cover featured a blue "X" in the Earth X title. * The second Variant is a Dynamic Forces special edition. This cover features a picture of the Earth surrounded by various Silver Age Marvel characters. The Human Torch, Daredevil (in red costume), Dr. Strange, Spider-Man, Thor, Hulk and Captain America are all represented on this cover as they appeared in the early 1960's. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = *http://www.spiderfan.org/comics/reviews/earth_x/000.html }} Category:Nelson Alexander Ross/Cover Artist